


Wet Dream Come True

by cowboykylux



Series: Biker Gang Kylo Ren AU [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biker Gang, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Motorcycle Sex, Motorcycles, Name Calling, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Roadside Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: It’s almost lmost embarrassing, how you’ve responded so much to the feel of the bike vibrating, rattling, shaking moving moving moving underneath you. But with your legs spread, straddling the leather and metal of the bike, with the strong muscles of your man pressed against you, you’re practically drooling from both ends.You don’t have to say anything for him to pick up on that.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Biker Gang Kylo Ren AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814647
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Wet Dream Come True

You get it, why he rides.

The feeling of the earth zipping past you, no barriers between you and the world. Nothing except the helmet that protects your face, and the strong, sturdy man in front of you who blocks most of the wind, takes the brunt of the force.

Your arms are wound around his middle, your cheek tucked against his back, as you let that swooping feeling in your stomach sing. He reaches back, takes one gloved palm away from the handlebars and reaches back, strokes up your calf that’s bent up behind him, a small gesture of loving intimacy out on the open stretch of road. 

It’s just the two of you this time. The two of you heading home after a long day out on the open roads, driving underneath the clear sky. No Knights riding with him, all busy on errands Kylo sent them on. Kylo tells them all what to do, and thankfully, they do it. He’s earned their loyalty, just as he’s earned yours.

Kylo doesn’t tell _you_ what to do though.

“Pull over.” You shout, loud enough to hear over the roar of the engine, loud enough to hear over the swish of wind, loud enough to hear over the buzzing in your brains.

He doesn’t respond, but you feel the momentum begin to decrease, you get that flipping feeling in your stomach as he eases off the gas, lets go of the throttle enough so it’s a gradual stop. You smile at it, because you’ve seen him harshly brake before, seen him spin to a screeching halting stop, throwing down the bike and jumping into a fistfight with knives and guns drawn. You’ve seen it, and you appreciate the slow sweet decline in speed, appreciate the care he gives you.

“You okay?” He asks through the helmet, some sort of voice modulator making it deep deep deep, impossibly deeper than his normal baritone.

It’s almost painful, how turned on you are, how wet your pussy is. Almost embarrassing, how you’ve responded so much to the feel of the bike vibrating, rattling, shaking moving moving moving underneath you. But with your legs spread, straddling the leather and metal of the bike, with the strong muscles of your man pressed against you, you’re practically drooling from both ends.

You don’t have to say anything for him to pick up on that.

He turns off the bike and you hop off, standing just to the side on the side of the road, gravel crunching underneath your heeled boots. Kylo gets off too, opens the kickstand, and rounds on you, harsh breathing coming out of his helmet. He’s hard too.

You take your helmet off, make a show of it, shake your hair out back and forth. Kylo groans, because one glance at the back-seat of his bike shows a dark wet spot, one that could have only come from you.

“I made a mess.” You say, looking at it, and then looking back at him, “I should clean that up.”

“With your tongue.” Kylo’s hands ball into fists, as he picks up what you’re putting down, and he rips his own helmet off of his flushed face. “You should clean it up with your tongue.”

You lick your lips and set your helmet down on the gravel, turn away from him and bend over. You bend at the hips, bracing yourself on his bike, and you can hear the clink of a belt-buckle and the zip of a zipper opening hastily as you lave your tongue over the hot leather. 

“Holy shit.” Kylo whispers mostly to himself, seemingly in awe of you, as he shuffles forward to plaster himself against the back of your thighs. He reaches around and shoves his hand down the front of your pants, gloved palm hot as he cups your pussy, the thin scrap of cotton fabric that dares to call itself your panties soaked straight through.

“You gonna do something about this?” You ask, wriggling your hips, torn between pushing your ass back against his hard cock, or forward into his huge hand.

He makes that decision for you, as his other hand yanks your hips backward flush against his jeans, as he works on getting your pants open and tugged down your legs.

“God you make me so fucking hard, stay like that, stay just like that for me.” Kylo begs, breathless, like he’s got all the breath knocked out of him just from the sight of your dripping pussy, slick a mess on your inner thighs.

It doesn’t take him more than ten seconds to rub the head of his cock between your folds, searching for your entrance. It’s hard, with your pants constricting your legs like this, you want to spread them for him, want to be easy for him, sleazy for him. He’s more than happy like this though, to watch his dick sink into your pussy when he finally finds the right angle.

He practically drapes his body over yours, shielding you from view, as your spit hangs down from your mouth onto the leather seat that you’ve cleaned off. The stretch of him inside your pussy is delicious, and you moan out loud enough to make one of his gloved hands cover your mouth for a moment, before you bite at his fingers and he chuckles into a groan as he bottoms out inside you.

“I bet you’ve wanted this forever huh? Some whore to bend over your bike and take your thick cock like she’s made for it?” You gasp when he begins to thrust in earnest, when the bike protests from the movement, when his hips snap against yours.

“Fuck.” He whines, breathing hard, his hands all over you, grabbing you, squeezing at your body, your throat.

The smack of his balls against your ass fills the open air around you, and you instinctively spread your legs wider, annoyed that the pants won’t let you move anymore. He plows you, grunts in your ear, and your body electrifies itself, nerves in fire, as the hot hot hot spear of his cock rubs inside your walls.

“You want to come in me? Fill me up and overflow this pussy with your come so that it sticks to my thighs on the ride back?” You encourage him, pushing back against him, giving as good as you get. He’s so good, he deserves the best, so you push your ass against him and fully drop your torso onto the bike, holding on for dear life.

“(Y/N), keep going, please, please – fuck – ” He begs, desperate for you. His cock is magic, it’s absolute magic, the way it knows exactly where to look, knows exactly how to please you. You know your voice gets him going, but so does your pussy, and you clench around him making him gasp out your name.

“Anyone could drive by and they’d see me, they’d see me like this. What would you do? Would you kill them? Hunt them down for seeing my cunt get plowed like this? Plowed like some two-bit slut?” You bite at your lips, wanting to be kissed, but that makes him frown, makes him pinch the flesh of your waist hard.

“Hey – you’re not – oh _god_ – you’re more than that, you know that.” He grunts out, making your smug shit-eating grin soften into a much more loving smile.

“I know honey, it’s okay.” You turn your head, glance over your shoulder, and he immediately surges forward to capture your mouth in a kiss. He moans against the taste of leather and slick on your tongue, a reminder of why how where this is all happening. You’re also very aware, and you want to hurry up and come, hurry up and come on his cock before someone _does_ drive down the road, so you moan and whine, “Kylo, Kylo please – ”

He knows, he does, he’s so good about that, so good like he can almost read your mind. He nods against your mouth and fucks you hard and fast, fucks you so good that you’re literally seeing stars, vision literally going spotty as your legs shake from the force of it.

You’re so wrapped up in your own bliss, that you barely notice him coming inside you just like you asked, filling you to the brim and overflowing, just like you told him. If you were home, he’d stuff his fingers inside you, shove it all back into your pretty pussy where its leaking out. But you’re not home, so all he does is pull up your panties and re-button your pants, watches with admiration how the fabric darkens as it absorbs the wetness there.

“You’re a fucking wet dream and a half, you know that?” He asks, tucking himself away.

“Dream come true?” You ask back, a teasing grin as you straddle the bike once more.

“Damn straight.” He winks, kicking up the kickstand and roaring the bike back to life, making you laugh and whoop loud as he speeds back onto the bleached pavement.

You get it, why he rides. You get the freedom of the bikes, you get the lawlessness of it. And with the come sticking between your legs, your bones jelly from an orgasm so sweet, well. You’re just glad to experience it all with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt: 
> 
> Please if you can write about biker!Kylo taking you on his bike while wearing his leather jacket, it would be one of his greatest wet dreams prob. Thank you!


End file.
